


Irresistible

by misakoko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, chiyu/reona hinted, like very mild just some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko
Summary: Masuki is unable to keep her hands off Rokka, even in the practice studio.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Kudos: 84





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> me? not writing misakoko? i can explain officers  
> ok SOO i'm on season 3 of bang dream and these two are SUCH A GOOD PAIRING WOW expect more of them soon from me >:3c  
> pls keep in mind i really don't write smut/nsfw often so i'm sorry if this isn't great, but this idea popped into my head a few hours ago and i had to do it

Although practice went as normal as ever today, Masuki felt...different. Well, to be more specific, she felt… different, about one person in particular.

Watching her girlfriend flawlessly play her guitar during practice had almost caused her to mess up a few times. She had a perfect view of Rokka when they played, and she was more distracted by her today than usual.

Maybe it was due to the lack of time they’d been able to spend together recently, especially due to the extra practice Chiyu had implemented as of recent, but Masuki had just about enough of only being able to see her girlfriend from a distance.

Practice ended finally, and the five girls reviewed and planned for upcoming practices as usual. Chiyu eventually decided that she and Pareo were going to buy jerky, and Rei had plans with Tae, which just left Masuki and Rokka.

“Masuki-san, should we-” Rokka began to walk over to her girlfriend but was quickly cut off when the blonde pushed her up against the nearest wall and practically attacked her lips.

Rokka reciprocated the kiss, but pulled away before Masuki had the chance to go deeper. “Masuki-san,” she giggled, “what’s all this?”

Masuki seemingly ignored her and went for her girlfriend’s neck, but between kisses Rokka could hear her mumbling. “Don’t you know… how hard it is to watch you… every freakin’ day… and not be able to  _ touch  _ you?”

Rokka sucked in her breath as she felt Masuki bite down on the skin behind her ear, not answering her question. 

“It’s pretty hard, I’ll tell you that… “

Rokka giggled, and pulled her girlfriend’s face up to kiss her again, deeper this time.

“I know, Masuki-san, and I’ve missed you too…” she trailed off when she felt Masuki’s hands wandering lower. “B-but… you couldn’t have waited until we were somewhere private…” 

Masuki, continuing to pepper her girlfriend’s neck with kisses, chuckled. “This is private enough… I mean, who’s gonna come in here, when practice is already over for the night?”

Rokka just sighed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to argue against Masuki when she was this…desperate, so she continued to let her girlfriend ravish her, even if they were in the practice room.

“I guess… you have a poi-” Rokka stopped immediately when she heard the door open, not noticing that the sound was nonexistent to her girlfriend.

“Is anyone in here, still? I’m just grabbing CHU2-sama’s…” Reona opened the door to the room, and trailed off when she noticed the scene behind the door; Rokka staring straight at Reona like a deer in the headlights, while Masuki, who had yet to notice the situation, still had her lips on her girlfriend’s neck.

“U-um, Masuki-san!” Rokka yelled, practically pulling the blonde off of her. “I-it’s not what it looks like Pareo-san, I p-promise!” she was a deep shade of red at this point, while Masuki seemed almost completely unbothered; if anything, she was less worried about the fact that they’d been caught and more focused on getting back to what she was doing as soon as possible.

Reona giggled awkwardly, grabbing the wallet she was looking for, and making her way out of the room. “I won't tell CHU2-sama this time, but you love birds need to be more careful!~” 

Rokka nodded profusely, but Masuki seemed annoyed by that statement. “Yeah, yeah, sorry our relationship is less private than yours and the pipsqueak,” she grumbled, caushing Reona to turn a deep red as she slammed the door and ran, struggling to make up a quick comeback.

“Masuki-san! That was so mean! Not to mention, we totally just got caught!” Rokka sputtered, punching her girlfriend’s shoulders with her delicate fists.

Masuki laughed, and began to gather her and Rokka’s things. “I suppose you’re right, but getting caught is worth it if I get to spend more time with you,” Rokka blushed at this, taking her things from her girlfriend. “Now, I have the house to myself tonight, so whaddya say we head there and pick up where we left off?” 

Rokka’s slight blush turned deeper. “I-I mean, I’d love to, but why didn’t we just do that in the first place?!”

“I told you, you’re too irresistible!” Masuki laughed again, intertwining her fingers with Rokka’s as they began to exit the studio. Rokka giggled, and nuzzled her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Although she was embarrassed about getting caught, this embarrassment soon went away as Rokka began to think about showing Masuki just how irresistible she really is.

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion, masuki is extremely horny  
> hope you enjoyed! comments & kudos are very appreciated <3


End file.
